


Closer to God

by rummyjoe



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Songfic, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-14
Updated: 1999-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in August 1999, this was a snarky response to schmoopy Mulder/Scully songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to God

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I am not making money from this endeavor. No infringement intended.
> 
> The lyrics constitute the song "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails.

Mulder didn't know how they got here, but here they were. "Here"  
being on his couch with Scully, half naked and licking her lips in  
anticipation as she glanced at the bulge in his trousers.

Just as he was moving in to kiss her once again, the "random" feature  
on Mulder's cd player moved to the next song. The heavy rhythm began  
to pump throughout the apartment as their lips touched.

His hand came up to her bare breast, squeezing gently before he  
pinched her nipple. She gasped in shocked arousal as the words began  
to ooze from the carefully camouflaged Bose speakers.

Mulder stopped short as he was about to lick Scully's ear. He had  
almost abandoned himself to the sensations of what was happening when  
the words registered in his damned overactive brain.

 

_you let me violate you_

How could he think he was worthy to share this intimacy with Scully  
when he had violated her trust? How could he not have believed her  
when she had confronted him about Diana?

 

_you let me desecrate you_

Scully slid her hand inside Mulder's trousers and grabbed his cock,  
effectively causing all possibility of thought to cease.

 

_you let me penetrate you_

Not yet, but soon. Oh, so very soon.

Scully removed her hand from Mulder's cock, and he was once again  
plagued with doubts.

 

_you let me complicate you_

Scully's life had been so simple before she'd joined the X-Files. Now  
she'd been abducted, her sister had been killed, she'd battled  
cancer...all because of him.

Scully pulled Mulder to his feet and busied herself with licking his  
left nipple while at the same time deftly unbuckling his belt.

 

_help me i broke apart my insides_

Oh God, Scully's insides. Mulder fought the urge to break down and  
weep then and there as he thought about Scully's inability to  
conceive. True, it meant that he wouldn't be forced to wear one of  
those sensation-killing condoms, but it saddened him nonetheless.

Scully's tongue began to descend along his torso, stopping to lave his  
navel briefly before moving on.

 

_help me i've got no soul to sell_

Mulder sighed tragically. He felt like he'd given away his life for  
the work. Then Scully had come along. She'd helped him to gradually  
begin living in the present. This thing they were about to do, this  
was helping him reclaim his soul.

Scully took Mulder's zipper in her teeth and slowly, ever so slowly,  
began to ease it open.

 

_help me the only thing that works for me_

Mulder's pants undone, Scully slid them to the floor and suppressed an  
eyeroll at the sight of his Scooby Doo glow-in-the dark boxers.

 

_help me get away from myself_

For so long they had participated in this charade, denying the  
feelings they had for each other, afraid to act upon their desires.  
Now they were ready to step outside their carefully crafted personas  
and proceed to the next step in their relationship.

Scully slid the boxers off and pushed Mulder to the floor, sliding  
herself up along his body.

 

_i wanna fuck you like an animal_

ooooh yeah. He'd love to fuck Scully. Like an animal. Or a  
vegetable, if his suspicions about her unusual produce buying habits  
were true.

 

_i wanna feel you from the inside_

Mulder was surprised to find himself under Scully, sliding home into  
her vibrant warmth. He had been so distracted with his thoughts that  
he had been totally oblivious of her stripping them both naked,  
relocating their party of two to the floor, and continuing without his  
participation. She was slowly riding his love pole, biting her lip to  
keep her well-treasured restraint intact.

 

_i wanna fuck you like an animal_

Mulder quickened the pace instantly, creating the illusion of rabid  
weasels screwing in the middle of his living room.

 

_my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god_

Scully came with a loud growl and collapsed onto Mulder's chest.

Mulder lay there, still hard. Incomplete.

As she recovered from her orgasm, the lyrics of the song seeped into  
Scully's clouded brain.

 

_you can have my isolation_

Poor Mulder, he had been an outsider at the Bureau almost from the  
beginning, set apart by his brilliance. And when he'd found the  
X-files, he'd been cast as the pariah of the Hoover Building. Then  
there was the issue of Scully herself. She had isolated herself from  
others emotionally. Tonight was the night when both of them had  
finally opened up and allowed each other inside.

Mulder began to move his hips in a slight rocking motion, gently  
picking back up with the rhythm of the song.

 

_you can have the hate that it brings_

Oh, they were both hated at the Bureau, but Mulder so much more than  
she. He was the golden boy gone wrong, so much potential wasted in  
everyone's eyes. A cracked genius.

Mulder rolled them over so that he was on top and picked up Scully's  
legs, wrapping them around his waist.

 

_you can have my absence of faith_

Scully didn't even want to get started on Mulder's lack of faith in  
her beliefs when he would believe George what-was-his-name and his  
wild stories of mutated bunnies that stole wicker lawn furniture in  
order to build their super secret space ship to Mars. She still held  
a grudge for that wasted trip to Ohio.

Mulder nuzzled at her neck, his spiky hair tickling her nose. His  
tongue licked her collarbone, causing goosepimples to spread across  
her skin.

 

_you can have my everything_

"All of me...Why don't you take all of me?"

What in the hell was that song doing flitting through her mind at a  
time like this?

Mulder continued to rut between her thighs.

 

_help me you tear down my reason_

Mulder was finally tearing down the walls she'd placed around herself.  
It had been necessary for her to build them, to protect herself in the  
boys' club that was the FBI.

 

_help me it's your sex i can smell_

Mulder dipped his fingers down to touch her where they were joined,  
then brought his hand to his face, inhaling her scent before sucking  
the fingers clean. He groaned loudly.

 

_help me you make me perfect_

"You make me a whole person."

Ever since Mulder had uttered those words in that hallway over...in  
that direction over there somewhere...she'd wanted to jump his bones.  
Badly. Then he'd gone and weed whacked his hair, and her desire to  
push him against the wall and ride him like the pony she'd never had  
as a child had lessened somewhat.

 

_help me become somebody else_

Somebody else? Her mind began to wander as Mulder continued pumping  
between her legs. Skinner. What would it be like to fuck Skinner?  
If he went down on her, she wouldn't have any hair to wrap her fingers  
in so she could push his head demandingly further into her crotch...

 

_i wanna fuck you like an animal_

...Krycek. There had been rumors around the Hoover Building, in both  
the men's and women's rooms, that Krycek was hung like a horse. Hmmm,  
that might be interesting. Mulder most definitely didn't have a nine  
inch nail himself, but it seemed to be enough at the moment.

Oh god, was it ever enough!

After Scully's body stopped shuddering, Mulder scooted them over to  
the couch, bending her over the cool leather.

 

_i wanna feel you from the inside_

He slammed his cock into her from behind.

 

_i wanna fuck you like an animal_

This new position, with Scully's legs spread impossibly wide, allowed  
for Mulder's balls to slap her rhythmically on the clit, furiously  
heightening her arousal once again.

 

_my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god_

Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Scully had never orgasmed more than  
once in a night with any of her previous lovers.

Mulder was a machine.

 

_through every forest_  
above the trees  
within my stomach 

She could feel Mulder in her, still hard. He was penetrating her so  
deep, still pounding, still seeking release.

 

_scraped off my knees_

On her knees, her head leaning on the leather couch, dangerously close  
to becoming stuck there with the adhesive of drying sweat, Scully once  
again came, screaming out hoarsely for all the neighbors to hear.

 

_i drink the honey_

Mulder was becoming quite frustrated. Had his doubts earlier rendered  
him unable to finish? He pulled out of Scully as she orgasmed for the  
fifth time and bent down behind her. He began to suck on her clit,  
figuring that if he wasn't going to get any satisfaction until Rosie  
and her five daughters visited later, at least Scully would come until  
she passed out from exhaustion. He loved her that much.

As Scully's body began to tremble once again, Mulder licked her from  
bottom to top, stopping to taste her dark nectar as the sixth orgasm  
gently rocked her body.

 

_inside your hive_

He straightened, catching sight of the back of her neck. The implant  
scar was there, tiny and almost unnoticeable. There was no sign of  
that bee sting from a year ago, though.

He swore under his breath at the thought of that damn bee. If that  
fucking thing had just waited ten more minutes to sting Scully, he  
would have been able to get his rocks off, making that trip to  
Antarctica that much easier to survive.

As Mulder stewed in his thoughts, Scully turned around and engulfed  
his adequately sized cock in her mouth. He gasped in shock. Her  
mouth drained him of all inhibition and he came.

 

_you are the reason  
i stay alive_

She sucked him completely dry and licked her lips with gusto as he lay  
hyperventilating on the floor, completely spent. The thick pulse of  
the song continued hypnotically as they both surrendered finally to  
sleep.


End file.
